Mistress
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: BITE CLUB SPOILERS - if you haven't read it by now WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Anyhoo, this is basically Amelie finding her feelings for Ollypop in a circumstance which involves spying by CCTV. *For FireFrenzy696 as it is an Amelie/Oliver fic*


**This has, like nearly every one of my other Amelie/Oliver oneshots or stories, been written for FireFrenzy596**

**This also **CONTAINS BITE CLUB SPOILERS**…. Though I guess, by now, you will probably have all read Bite Club!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

It pains her to do it, to make Oliver pretend to be glamoured by Gloriana in order for them to have a spy on the inside, to find out what is going on and why she returned to town; Amelie thought that she had perished long ago, but evidently, like she was with her father, she was wrong. _Really_, she thinks as she sits at her desk well _thinking_, _why do all of my enemies seem to come back from the dead? First there was Oliver, though he is less of an enemy now than a lover, and then there was my father, and now Gloriana. I take it that the next one to come back will be Queen Elizabeth!_

She stands up and walks towards the corner of the room where the CCTV for Common Grounds is broadcast. She knows _much_ more about how the world of technology works than she usually lets on, so turns the monitor on and the volume so that when she zooms in on Oliver walking through the office and into the café area, she can keep an eye on her Oliver.

She doesn't _entirely_ know how she feels… yet. She cannot identify, label, explain, the feelings inside of her, the ones that seem to rush to the surface when she spends an extended time with Oliver or heighten even when she thinks of him, like now. Decisions on how to feel are not made by the recipient; it is a strange combination of lust and want with goodness knows what else thrown into the mix to make someone feel something for someone… and it depends on the circumstances.

When you have had as many ups and downs as Amelie and Oliver have had throughout the years, it is hard to know what you _really_ feel. After all, one minute he hated her and she hated him and the next he is apparently in love with her when she… well, she isn't entirely sure how she feels yet, but she doesn't hate him. That much she knows, truly and utterly.

"Oliver," Gloriana purrs his name and he pretends to be moving to her as if she had glamoured him towards her, something which makes Amelie's blood boil. She hates to see someone who apparently _loves_ her pretend to be obsessed with someone else… especially when that other person is one of Amelie's worst enemies. Whilst she may be _polite_ to Gloriana, she has _never_ liked her, and the feeling is mirrored exactly on the other side of the fence.

"Gloriana," Oliver replies in the tone in which it makes it sound as if she has him entirely under her control, which worries Amelie. He sounds so _real_, as if he isn't pretending but is actually under her control. He _cannot_ be; she needs her spy, her one reliable source to finding out what is going on. "Can I get you anything?" he asks, in a way that makes him seem _entirely_ under her control… this doesn't bode well, for Amelie…

She turns away from the screen until a movement from the bottom right hand corner, where _her_ Oliver is, grabs her attention. He is staring up at the camera with a sense of longing for her; the person he must know will be following his every move on the off chance that he would be entirely consumed by Gloriana… something about his expression makes her know entirely that he loves her.

But then he turns away and is playing the role _she_ ordered him to, pretending to be Gloriana's through and through. She cannot describe the feeling inside of her, the feeling that she wants to clutch Oliver close to her and not let anyone else get close to him because he is _hers_, she finally admits. The feeling that she cannot watch him be with someone else because it hurts too much, even though she knows he is only playing the role – something he does perfectly.

Jealous.

She's jealous of Gloriana, in a sense, because _she_ is the one who 'has her claws' in him – or so she thinks – at this moment. She may have been undecided before, but she knows now with the ripping pains through her chest as she watches Gloriana kissing Oliver on the cheek that she loves him. She loves everything about him… she thinks, anyway.

Her hand inches closer and closer to the screen which has focused in on Gloriana, the enemy, and it _burns_ to just give it a tap, to send it smashing to the floor in smithereens, to break the disgusting vampire she is. She itches to do it, to have the satisfaction of knowing that she can end the image of her at least, but she refrains herself… because Oliver is in the picture. He keeps her calm; just seeing his face makes her realise that she needs to relax and to _breathe_.

In, out, in, out, she recites to herself as she goes through the unnecessary motion for a vampire – but it helps her to think. It keeps her calm, reminds her of Oliver for he pretends to breathe much more then necessary because he comes into contact with so many humans…

She turns her attention back to the conversation between the many male vampires and Gloriana – nothing is being said that is of any interest to her, and she doubts that there _will_ be anything: today, at least.

But where is Oliver? He has gone from the screen; she can no longer see him there… where has he gone? She hopes that he hasn't fallen prey to Gloriana and her glamouring, that she hasn't managed to turn him away from her, the woman he loves. For if she has… well, that wouldn't bode well for Gloriana and her longevity of her life – no, it wouldn't, not at all.

"Amelie, I am here," Oliver's voice behind her startles her and she turns around to see him in his full glory of coffee serving hippie disguise.

"You scared me – why did you come here and abandon the plan?" she asks him defensively, scared to reveal her epiphany that she loves him because it could make everything go haywire. She can't afford the chance that everything could be destroyed.

Oliver takes a step closer and sheds his striped apron, throwing it carelessly on the chair to the side as he stares deep into Amelie's eyes.

"I couldn't be with _her_ for any longer, without you knowing _truly_ how I feel," he whispers to her. She can feel her face relaxing entirely, her eyes widening as her hair falls over her shoulders in a waterfall of golden perfection, vanity not an issue to her right now but simply Oliver.

"I couldn't stand to watch you with _her_ anymore, Oliver, I just couldn't," she returns a comment, sighing slightly as she begins to confess her emotions for the first time.

"I love you, Amelie, but I think you already know that," he responds, taking another step closer and placing a hand on her face. She does nothing to stop him caressing the prominent cheekbone her strong, yet feminine, face grants her – truly divine, he thinks as he realises that he is actually able to touch her…

"I… I have feelings for you, Oliver, but you have known that all along, haven't you?" she smiles slightly as she acknowledges the slightly omniscient nature that her lover appears to have had throughout the years, continually informing her that she loves him but her never believing…

…until now.

"Oh, I have," he says unnecessarily before placing his mouth upon hers. She does nothing to stop him and simply relaxes into him, kissing him back. she feels the strength of his body as she presses herself closer to him, his hands reaching up and twisting themselves into her hair as she pulls him closer to her by his neck…

She kisses him back for an immeasurable amount of time before finally releasing him. something about the matching grins on their faces shows the feelings between them, but she then sighs and takes a step back.

"Gloriana will be wondering where you have gotten to," she finally says, hating herself for pushing him away but knowing he needs to play a role here, something that she cannot do herself.

"I can come back later?" he suggests but she shakes her head, knowing that it isn't the right time for a relationship, no matter how they feel.

"When this is all over… yes," she confirms that she 'wants' him, that this wasn't just a onetime event. When she does this, he smiles before nodding and walking out of the portal and back to Gloriana without another word.

As soon as he is gone, a sense of desolation rises over Amelie, until she realises something. It's _exactly _like an affair, the way he snuck over to meet her before returning in the same manner to return to his partner, in a sense… just like it seems as if she is giving up on Sam, to be with Oliver.

Amelie realises that, in terms of Oliver and Gloriana, this realisation makes her seem like a mistress.

But for the first time, Amelie doesn't care…

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**I'm feeling the LURVE for Amelie/Oliver fics now, since Ghost Town AND Bite Club had them all but kissing in them XD**

**Review, please…**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
